Christmas at the Burrow
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: What is the true meaning of Christmas? Everyone says that it is spending time with your family. But what if you are Harry Potter and your reatives are magic hating muggles? Then spend you Christmas with the Weasleys. Slight HPGW


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series is not mine.

A/N: Okay, so this fanfic is in a whole new style that I wanted to try. I think you may find it interesting...

* * *

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas

Ron-"Harry, you're coming and spending Christmas with us."

Harry-"It's okay. You don't half to. I don't want to intrude."

Ron-"You're not intruding. Mum invited you over. Come on! It'll be fun. Everyone loves you at home anyways!"

Harry-"But.."

Ron-"No are coming. And that's final!"

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas

Harry- -Gasps-

Ron- -Smug smirk- "It's kool isn't it."

Harry-"Wow…There are so many lights. It looks pretty."

Ron-"Yup."

Harry-"Ooooh what are those?!"

Ron-"Oh. They're just fairies. The usual. They show up every year. We think they're attracted to all the lights we put up."

Harry-"Ask Hermione. She'd know."

Ron-"Yeah the first thing when I do when I get home is send an owl to Hermione."

Harry-"Ron, stop being sarcastic. And anyways, you know you want to. Ron and 'Mione sitting in a tr-"

Ron- "Shut up."

Harry- -Laugh- "To bad! RON AND MIONE SITTING IN A TREE!"

Fred-"K"

George-"I"

Harry-"S"

Fred-"S"

George-"I"

Harry-"N"

Fred, George, and Harry-"G!"

Ron- -blushes- -scrambles away-

Fred, George, and Harry- -laugh-

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas

Ron- "Come on Harry! It's time for caroling!"

Harry- "Umm…Caroling? I don't really know that many."

Bill- "It's okay, we have lyrics."

Harry- "Bill? Hi, it's nice to see you again."

Bill- -laughs- "Likewise Harry."

Ron- -rolls eyes- "Whatever. Now hurry up! Let's go."

Harry and Bill- "Yes sir."

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas

Fred and George- "Here comes Harry Potter. Here comes Harry Potter. Right down Harry Potter Lane!"

Harry- -blushes- Umm…isn't the song really 'Here comes Santa Clause'?"

Everyone else- -rolling on the floor laughing-

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas

Mrs. Weasley- "And all the little Whos say that the Grinch's tiny heart grew three times that day." –closes book-

Harry- "Why did you just read How the Grinch Stole Christmas to us?"

Everyone else- -rolls eyes-

Mrs. Weasley- "Well Harry, reading this book is a Christmas tradition. Anyways, it is a classic."

Harry- "oh…"

-Awkward Silence-

Mrs. Weasley- "Ok! So who wants to help me make cookies?"

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas

Harry- "Mmmm…yummy. They taste great!"

Ron- "Yeah. They're worth all the work."

Harry- -looks around- "Er…we made a big mess."

Fred- "Don't worry."

George- "Mum won't say anything."

Ginny- "Yeah. Just enjoy the cookies."

Mrs. Weasley- "Kids! Make sure that you don't eat all the cookies. We need to leave some for Santa."

Everyone- "OK."

Harry- "Wait! Santa exists?"

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas

Harry- "So he's really a fat old wizard that puts a monitoring spell on kids all over the world and has house-elves make toys to give the good kids?"

Ron- "Yup."

Harry- "Wow…"

Ron- "Hmm…"

Harry- "That makes him sound like a stalker…"

Everyone- -rolling on the floor laughing-

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas

Harry- "Who knew that decorating a tree could be so fun?"

Ron- -out of breath- "Well everything is fun with Fred and George around."

Ginny- "Very true."

Harry- -watches Fred and George with wide eyes and a gaping mouth-

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas

Harry- "Oh. So many presents!"

Ron- "Your relatives didn't really give you many presents did they?"

Harry- -smiles sadly- "No…I never got a present. They only started sending things when I started going to Hogwarts. Look what I got from them this year! A piece of paper." –laughs-

Ron- ….-doesn't know what to say-

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas

Fred- "Hey Harry! You and Ginny are standing under the mistletoe!"

George- "Ooooooooooh. Scandalous"

Fred- "Kiss her!"

George- "Yeah! A big smooch."

Harry- -blushes- "Ummm." –leans down to kiss her on the cheek-

Ginny- -also blushes and shifts awkwardly from foot to foot-

Fred- "No! It has to be on her lips."

George- "No check kissing. That doesn't count."

Harry and Ginny- -blush deeper-

Harry- -gives Ginny a quick peck on the cheek and then flees the room-

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas

Charlie- "SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!!" –flings snowball at Harry-

Harry- "Ow!" –gathers a snowball and flings it back-

-A snowball fight ensues-

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas

Mrs. Weasley- "Who did it?"

Everyone- ….

Mrs. Weasley- "TELL ME WHO KNOCKED DOWN MY VASE!"

Everyone- -start talking at once-

Mrs. Weasley- -glares-

Fred and George- -try to escape while their mom is distracted-

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas

Harry- "Thanks everyone. This was the best Christmas ever."

-group hug-

MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas-MerryXMas

* * *

Aww. How sweet!

So did you like? R&R please! The reson for the new style is that I got lazy. Hehe. Oh and the "Here comes Harry Potter" carol was a reference to one of my christmas carol parodies "Here comes Harry Potter" If you ahve time, check it out, along with the other christmas carol parodies I have up.

XOXO

Flame


End file.
